Reindeer Games A bloody night in hell Rouldoh
by BigWhitt
Summary: Rouldoh is tried of being made fun of what will he do to get his revange?


Reindeer Games A bloody night in hell a Rouldoh Fanfic By Jason

Chapter one:

It was a cold and hellish night in the north pole just like every night ditzo came in from work just like he did every year and his loveing wife awited his Return how was your trip Darling? asked Fawn his wife the same as every year dear one of the regulr reindeer call in and I am left doing thier dirty work pulling santas fat fucking ass all around the world! Come dear I have something that might make you fell Better Fawn took Ditzo into thir bedroom and put on her sexiest deer lingeray ughh fuck honey you really know how to make a man deer rock hard like a candy caneexclimed ditzo. I know don't you want a taste? Get you fucking ass over here you litte slut bitch! Ditzo grab his wife and slamed her down on the bed so hard her bones sanped into from the force her face was down her ass was up ditzo begin to insert his long rock hard deer cock into his wifes asshole no! honey please she begged him but ther was no stoping ditzo when he was in this kinda of mood he only want one thing to assult the chilie hole of a nice young female deer and his wife had just invited him to do jut that. he then begin to ram it up in he ass so hard her brains virbrted owwww stop sob please I want you in my nice juicy cunt SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN BITCH Thud he hit her so hard so concussed this went on for many hours when he had finshed he passed out form all the plesureing of his wife nice tight ass just then fawn seen a chance she got up quitly and snuck into the liveing room and called the... north pole police the police arrived in five minnutes they placed ditzo under aresst and he was sentceted to life in north pole prison.

Chapter Two:

It hdad been Eight long year's sine that horrible night on Dec 25th and fwans baby boy was all grown up he was her pride and joy but yet ther was still something wrong he had a disabilty that made him the laughing stock of the town. Rouldh honey wake up it's time for school. SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB BITCH i FUCKING TOLD you i AM NOT GOING BACK THERE ANYNORE ALL THE OTHER FUCKING REINDEER LAUGH AND CALL ME NAMES THOSE COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKERS WON'T LET ME JOIN IN ANY GEY ASS REINDER GAMES I HATE YOU AND THEM AND THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD ! Rouldh now don't be that way you know you have to go to school to learn how to be santas best reindeer ever your father is going to be there to helpy uo through. Fawn can I have a word with you dear? ask comet her new husband and rouldh's step father yes honey I am not going tobe rouldh teach this year. WHAT! WHy not! because I am not seting the boy up for failure his real father was a loser and he will be the same WEL fine no PUSSY for you! Slam fawn slamed the dor shut

later that moring at NPHS North pole High school the sound of disnt laughter feeled the court yard and just then gleeson yelled oh no here come light bulb nose hahahaha all the reindeer kids laughed FUCK you all! Hey Rouldie a faint voice from the behind rouldh said oh HI Don't let those dick face penis noses get to you ther jelous Jelous of what ? asked rouldh puzzled of you your the sweetest most sexiest deer in this school rouldh begin to blush you r-r-really think so? ye hey you fucking freak what the fuck did i tell you about talk ing to my girl? ask Bronson the bigest as most famus deer in the school What I didn't know she was a pair of shoes or something shut the fuck up punk I will cath up to you later Ring ring the bell for frist block rang out Ok class can anybody name santas favorite food other then milk and cookies asked miss liz Freak boy in the back stand up whats you name glow stick? red rocket no that's not it MY FUCKING NAME IS ROULDH AND IF I GAVE A FUCK I WOULD HAVE TO GUESS YOUr FUCKING ROTTEN PUSSY YOU FUCKING WRINKLED UP FUN BAG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA all the kid's in the class burst out into laughter YOU LITTLE UNGREATFULL LITTLER COCK SUCKER GET THE FUCK OUTTA OF MY CLASS AND DON'T EVER STEP HOOF OR TAIL IN HERE AGIN shouted miss liz at the top of her voice DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT i COULD SMELL YOUR ROTTEN PUSSY FORM THE BACK OF THE CLASS Oh YEA MY GRANPA SAID NOMNOMNOM THEN HE PUKED UP US DINNER HAHAHAHHAHAH omg he just for real said that OH YEA TOMMY TELL YOUR MOM I WILL BE BY LATER AND TO WASH THE CUM STAINS OF THE SHEET'S . Later that eveing as rouldh was walking home he heard a voice come from behind him hey dick suckerme and you have some bussniess to finsh as rouldh turned around slowy he seen broson WHT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I am going to beat your damn ass you little shit stain and then I am going to fuck the horse shit out of your mom she really likes to suck dick she takes my dick from the shaft all the way down to my balls just then rouldh seen red a surge of rage swpet over him like he had never known as brosn got in his face he opend his mouth and start to chew and bronsons eyball owww wht the fuck before bronson could get the word's out rouldh grabed a tree branch abd hit bronson up side the head so hard you could hear his skull crakc as rouldh hear that he let out a mencing laugh and pulled out his pocket knife WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY HE ASK AS BE BEGIN TO DISECT BRONSON YOU LIKE IT WHEN I CUT YOU OPEN AND CHEW ON YOU LIVER WELL WILL DO IT SOME MORE YOU FUCKING RICH DICK MOTHER FUCKER blood and intrell were ever were hah who's laugh now as he said that he grasp bronsons cock OH NO NOT YOUR TINY WINY BABY DOODLE WATCH FUCKING WATCH ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER rould begin to peel brons dick the way you peel a banna each cut going deeper and deeper bronson was alive through all this the pain he felt was so unbearble that words can't even express what he wnet through...

Aourthors note: so I know you all are thinking this has nothing to do with the rouldh you know and love it isn't relly based off the movie so you can sleep sound this is a story I had brewing inside my mind for quit sometime now if you like then good if not I really don't care this will be only aourthors note in this thank you for takeing the time to read my story and fuck off

Chapter three:

As Rouldh neared his house he relived every mommonet of what had done he enjoyed watching that ass hole suffer ha that will teach him to talk shit about my mom as rouldh enterd the house he heard the voice of his father Rouldh calvin just what the hell was your problm to day at school? demend comet his step father well started rouldh NO! ther is no excuse do you know what she told me? NO AND REALLY DON'T CARE SHUT THE FUCKED UP AND LISTEN TO ME BOY! she told what a un gratefull pice of shit you are and that I should have you commited to a mental ward now you go to your damn room and write miss liz a appolgy leter and don't come down for supper shouted commet WHAT THE FUCK EVER YOU CAN WRITE THE DUMB CUNT A LETTER Rouldh went to his room and slamed the door shut with such force it shook the house as he lay on his bed and listedn to Dope show he heard broson last word's over and over agine like a skiping cd playing his favorite song please stop please I am sorry as rouldh sat up he pulled from underneth his bed a pipe and some fresh bud he packed it in to the pipe and took a big inheale of the smoke and begin to think if I can make bronson hurt like that I wonder what I could do to my fucking faggit father that's it I will kill that clitterdick for yelling at me the way he did and then when I am done with him I kill and Kill and kill and kill every one in town even that little slut demma for being such a fucking fake tease hah later that nigh at around three o clock in the moring Rouldh snuck down staris to wear his father had been asleep on the couch h-hey Dad huh what Britnay spear's big titi's in my mouth oh I mean yea son stated comet? I am sorry for what I did I am sorry for what I am about to do and I am sorry you such a fucking little dike munch in rageed comet stood to strike his son but it was to late Rouldh had pulled his axe out and begin to hack and cut comet shook in pain as blood splatered the liveing room wal and comet body bloody and limp twitced from the blunt force of a dull axe just then out of nowere rouldh had a though it was like a demon wishpering in his ear Eat the bodyeat the body so rouldh cut his fathup into many pices and made deer jerky deer burger deer tenderlion and many other types of food. rouldh honey wake up it's time for school YOU FUCKING BITCH I DONE TRYING TO BE THE DREAM SON YOU WANT I AM DONE GOING TO SCHOOL I AM SICK AND TRIED OF TAKEING ORDERS FROM A DUMB WHORE LIKE YOU AND I KNOW COMET WASN'T MY REAL FATHER MY REAL FATHER NEVER WOULD HAVE TOOK YOU FUCKING BULL SHIT I KNOW HOW YOU HAVE BEEN LIEING TO ME WHAT FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I -i-am your mother SO FUCKING WHAT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU ARE! Just then his mother smack him right across the mouth rouldh becam very angery by this he then grab his mother YOU FUCKING BITCH i WAS GOING TO LET YOU LIVE BUT NOT NOW! he threw his mother across the room she landed in a conner rouldh seen up here bath robe OH YOUR FUCKING NAKED UNDER THERE I KNOW JUST WAT TO FUCKING DO TO YOU BEFROE YOU DO YOU FUCKING WHORE rouldh pulled out his hard dick the morning wood made it bigger he slaped his mother and as he he went to reah for her she scremed and try to crawl away but rouldh grab her and puled her to him he begin tom punch her so hard it bruised instany he threw her leg's open and insetred his dick into her pussy he begin to thrust hard and long strides she moaned in terroer and joy omg how could my son my baby boy turn out like his father Son stop please your hurting moomy you don't want to hurt moomy do you? FUCK YEA YOUR PUSSY IS SO FUCKING GOOD AND TIGHT HOW ARE YOU STILL TIGHT AFTER HAVEING A KID? OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO CUM IN just then he explode into his mother tight vagina yea oh yea she moaned rouldh then fliped her over and begin to fuch his mother in her poop chute when rouldh pulled his dick out of his mother ass ther was blood and shit ever were as she lay ther broken and in pain rouldh puled out his step father Katana stooup up and grabed his mother by her head and stab it clen through her panting throt FUCKING BITCH SHAME BECAUSE YOU HAD SOME GOOD PUSSY rouldh walked to school as he went into miss lizz class he walked up to her desk and said HEY CUNT Miss liz looked up WHT DID YOU before she could finsh her statement he hit her in the head with her billy club OVER AND OVER AND OVER FUCK YOU!

before the other kids came to school rouldh set a bom in the school as the frist bell ring and all the kids were said rouldh walked away BOOM the school blew up and head's and body part's laned all around rouldh Princple wood's forarm land right in forn of rouldh rouldh knew it was his for the shamefull yet dilightfull tatto that siad looking for a young hole yo fell with hot juicy cumm rouldh picked it up and took a big bite hmm he though taste like shit he threw it behind him. rouldh walk into santas main reindeer staion and puled out two grande's and yelled on ward donner blitzen comet got him as donner and blitzen tried run the grades exploded blood pured down drenching rouldh like a hot shower ingulfs a person rouldh loved it ther was blood and brain pices eyeballs and skull frgment's Rouldh knew he had his work cut for killing the whole town would be fun he love to murder he loved to watch the very people who had onced laughed at him suffer it borugh him great joy.

chapter Four: Rouldh then walk into the main office Behind a desk sat cupid so your the little fuck who's been killing everyone huh? FUCK YEA AND YOUR THE FAT PICE A SHIT THAT EVERYONE MAKES A BIGH DEAL OVER HUH? yea that's right you going to fucking kill me? out of the connor of his eye rouldh seen a big golden rod siting in the conner rouldh moved over slowy as cupid's eye's followed rouldh grab the rod and beging to bash in cupid's head hit after hit blodd squrit out of cuipds head like a freshly popped pimple rouldh was smileing ear to ears as he painted the once white walls red heheheh he laughed after he had finshed there was brain fragment's laying on the candy cane striped carpert rouldh ste the station on fire as he walked through town leaveing a bloody and Viloent path behind him just then he heard a voice a unfamiler voice Son! as rouldh turned around he seen a deer he had never seen around town before AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT MAY i ASK? I Don't want to hurt you i just want to talk to you son I am your father Ditzo Ihave been in priosn for a very long time for thing's that had never been done to your mother. OH YEA AND WHAT NOW YOU BEEN RELEASED AND YOU WANT TO GET TO ME? YOU WANT TO TEACH ME HOW TO FLY AND CATCH A BALL I KNOW MOM WROTE OU A LETTER AND TOLD YOU ABOUT ME AND MY RED GLOWING NOSE WELL i DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU SO GO THE FUCK ON ! no son i want to held grahhh rouldh jumped in raged by what his father had said he taclked him to the ground and beign to punch ditzo un mercyfull untill his hooves were Red with blood ditzo made a gurlging noise as blood spat up from his mouth rouldh walk away and mutterd rot in fucking hell mother fucker he made his way to the opherange ahh the children ran and screamed he bit and stab and gourd all the children when he seen a nun hmm he thought she is still a virgn so she will be tigh as hell he grab the nunn and took her upstairs and nailed the priest to the wall rouldh left him alive so he could watch the very sin that about to take place SO WHAT'S YOU NAME OR DO I JUST CALL YOU SISTER? no my name is sister hellena she stated in a shakey voice HMM OK SISTER HELLENA DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO ? y-y-yes with that being said rouldh grabed the sister's head and forced his dick into her mouth SUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH! she began to suck the way one would suck on a lolli pop oh yea fucking suck me fuck yea rouldh's moan's grew louder as he shoot his warm creamy load down in her mouth NOW SWALOW THAT SHIT! the sister did guld it made her gag it Tasted slaty and sweet like a deep meaty treat would. after wards rouldh ripped her nunn dress offf he began to rub her clit the sister moaned loud and lustress she had never been touched like this before she had never rubb her tigh pink littler snatch she was enjoying this soo much yea baby that's the stop as rouldh heard this be began to eat her shegrabed his fur pulling hard as she was about to cum yeaaaaaa she squrit all in rouldh mouth he stuck his penis into her pussy and fuck her till she wnet raw many many hour's had passed and the two had fnshed rouldh stood off wiped off his dick with the sister's preaty white cotton panties the type you would picture a nunn wearing and pulled out a nail gun and shoot one long roofing nail into her head the sound the sound the nail made going into her skull would make any sane person vomit but rouldh laughed and fucking good lay now you get to fuck die slowy and painfully bitch! rouldh looked at the priest good night father and stab him in the eye rouldh then began to cut his heart out it took severl minnutes to do but as he found the hear he rip it glosh the sound of blood made rouldh looked at the hear still beating thum thum thum he then proceed to take a bite the way one would do if he was eating a fresh apple.

Chapter five:

rouldh had killd just about every one in town and thne he thought I haven't killed santa yet Rouldh walked to santa's hous and went up to the front door Knock knock the door swang open yes can I help you? there at the door stand ing about 5"9 wghing about 105 pound's with two Triple g sized tit's mrs claus wHERE THE FUCK IS SANTA CUNT! he is in his study Rouldh pushed through walk right into santas study and before mrs claus eye's begin to stab with the quill pen she had gotten him his birthday over and over agin the blood had got caught in the feather rouldh kept say naughty nice naughty nice naughty nice and naughtyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy his foucs then shifted to mrs claus who was much younger then thoguht to be he waled up to her and lefted her dress she was shakeing from fear of what he going to do mrs claus knew not to dare go agiest him he then got on to his kness and pulled her panties off and began to eat her out yea yea she was saying form the senstion of a man actully eat her wet vaginea rouldh loved eating pussy it was one of his favorite hobbyies as she got off he begant to hoof her as he did blood squrit every were mrs claus was in so much pain but pain soon gave into pleasure as rouldh fucked mrs claus from behind she was so tight the her pussy began to sweel around rouldh's dick he felt it as his load built up and then he came with super load moan he lit a ciggerte while he was still pumping into her alll the cum her little itch could handle he then but the ciggerte out on her ass and pulled out and made her suck his dick she took his 20ft dick all e way into her mouth and back out as she watched the look of sheer extcsy on hiss face rouldh thought to him self I have died and gone to hevan mrs claus sucked him off she drained all his juices for his huge dick rouldh then grabed a frie place pooker and began to stab mrs claus the bllod was warm just like her pussy had been it gurgled and shoot out of mrs claus as though she was a frie work that had been ready to go offf for yeara' the deaht was slow take a whole 24 hrs but rouldh keep stabing the last stab was throuhg her head as he pulled the fire place poker out he ripped her bran out with it he then proceed to cut her open after that was said and done he cooked her up and ate a fianl meal fit for a king after dinner rouldh walked up stairs and pulled out some tinsel and hung himself the end

...MARRY FUCKING CHIRSTMAS TO YOU ALL


End file.
